


How to tame your Brian

by Samhai



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Brian being smug, Bruises, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Fighting, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom, bdsm undertones, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samhai/pseuds/Samhai
Summary: Brian is bored and horny, so he messes with Alex and things turn out almost completly as he wants them too.





	How to tame your Brian

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble for a prompt. But it got out of hand when the right music started playing. It's basically my first attempt to write in a long time and my first nsfw work. So don't be too hard on me :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read, I would love to get some feedback to see and learn what I can do better!

"Brian I swear to god!" Alex was pissed and Brian was having way too much fun with it. "Aww is Mistwer Alex mawd at me?" The high pitched over the top cute tone in Brian's voice almost made Alex explode. He jumped up from his chair almost knocking it over in the process. "You don't want to go there!" Almost hissing the last words he slammed his hands flat on the table.

On the other hand Brian barely couldn't hide his amusement, this was going for over and hour now and he finally had Alex at his boiling point. This was the most fun he had in weeks and he could feel the excitement in his tummy as he almost leaned a bit forward. "Oh you have no idea Alex~"

He could almost see his face turning a even darker shade of red and it got him even more excited. Alex could leave at any point but he never did when Brian did this, he couldn't just give up and loose a fight, instead he would just stay until he exploded. Which was the most fun for Brian, because it could only end two ways and since they were alone at home Brian knew exactly which way he would push this.

"I am gonna get some coffee." Alex left the room stomping angrily and banging the door, this was the last stretch and Brian knew it, so he took out his phone and started typing. He even had a dedicated folder with meme pictures to send to Alex just to make him mad.

It took no longer then three pictures until the door flew open, Alex standing there clenching his phone in his fist. "DOGS DON'T WEAR CLOTHES. THERE IS NO RIGHT WAY TO PUT PANTS ON FOR A DOG BECAUSE THEY DON'T WEAR ANY." His arm were shaking as he slowly walked into the room, there were a few seconds of silence and then Alex dropped his phone on the table, not looking up at Brian who was sprawled out on the couch barely hiding his grin. "Come on Alex you cannot possible be mad at me for making jokes right?" It was amazing to watch how the other man exploded without saying a word, but before Brian could say another word Alex came running at him.

When Alex crashed into the couch Brian was already on his feet. There was a moment where Brian was sure Alex caught his sleeve but he managed to slip away. "Whoa Alex, watch out you might hurt someone." As Brian turned to run away he grabbed one of the small pillows of the couch, grinned at Alex and threw it right into his face.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD BRIAN THOMAS!" Brian, who was sure until this point that he would get away safely, was quite surprised when he crashed onto the floor with Alex. Apparently he used the little table in front of the couch as a platform to launch his jump, which gave him enough air to grab Brian and send both of them to the ground.

Brian struggled, trying to free his arms, but Alex was on top of him and he was mad which seemed to make him at least five times stronger then usually. "C-come on Alex I was joking you know that right?" The look in Alex eyes told him that he maybe went a bit too far this time, but the excitement in his stomach just grew even bigger. And there was something else, he always had a thing for his lovers getting angry and overpowering, and Alex was one of the easiest to provoke into getting angry.

"Stop ginning you smug asshole!" When Alex hands hit the ground next to Brian's ears he could feel Goosebumps rise on his neck and travel down his back. Brian swallowed hard but his whole mouth felt dry, he wanted Alex to mess him up, at this point he didn't even care what he would do to him. His breath hitched when Alex grabbed his wrists and moved back in the process brushing against him. For the first time in weeks he felt his face heat up as Alex stared at him mouth hanging open.

"Don't tell me you're fucking turned on by this." Alex's mouth twitched slightly turning slowly into a grin as things in his mind started making sense. "You did this because you were horny? Or did you realize halfway through annoying me that you wanted to fuck?" His mouth felt to dry to speak so Brian just shrugged avoiding Alex glance. "I am talking to you asshole." Almost aggressively Alex grinded against Brian who couldn't help but let out a little groan. So Brian was not the only one enjoying this, which made him a lot more confident about it.

"Yeah, so what? It's not like I have to talk to you?" Grinning smugly Brian tilted his head and he saw Alex's eye twitch slightly. "Oh you don't have to talk when I mess you up Brian, well you probably won't be able to talk since I am gonna make a drooling begging mess out of you." Before Brian could react in any other way Alex repositioned himself and started grinding against him. "W-wait, ah-" Brian bit his lip it felt good but it wasn't enough, without thinking he started moving his hips upwards trying to get more stimulation. He saw the sweat on Alex forehead and heard his breath getting heavier hitching when they rubbed against each other. His eyes were fixed on Brian's face and he leaned down to him. "Hey Brian, do you want me to mess you up real good? Should I fuck you silly? That's what you want right?" There was no away for Brian to hold back the moan that came out of his mouth when Alex said it. As soon as he nodded he felt Alex lips on his, it was a messy and aggressive kiss, and Brian wished he could burry his fingers in Alex's hair, pull him even closer but his wrists were still in Alex's strong grip.

But Alex was still mad, he knew Brian did this all to get him to do this, but this didn't change the fact he still drove him insane for almost an hour. Without hesitation he sank his teeth into Brian's neck, who moaned loudly pushing his hips against Alex's. There was no blood but he would make sure it would leave a mark, so he began to lightly suck on the skin to which Brian again loudly moaned and tilted his head to gave Alex more access to his neck. Alex grinned to himself and left mark after mark while still grinding roughly against Brian. "A-Alex please I am gonna-" Alex immediately stopped earning an annoyed whine from Brian. "Oh no, you're not gonna come, at least not yet." The realization in Brian's eyes made him grin, "What did you think you would get out of this without punishment?" Letting go of Brian's wrists he moved backwards and undid his pants, slowly rubbing Brian through his boxers, "I will make you feel so good Brian, you won't be able to think about anything else."

With a swift movement he pulled Brian's bowers, making the other man shiver as his dick dripped precum on his stomach. Alex put two fingers around the base forming a ring pressing down tightly enough to make Brian jump. "W-wait you weren't joking? I won't be able to cum like thi-aaAH" His last words got drowned by a moan as Alex let his tongue run up from the base to his shaft. Brian's body was shaking as Alex took him into his mouth slowly pumping up and down, he arched his back letting out a string of curses and moans. Desperately Brian's hands buried themselves in Alex's hair trying to push him down while crossing his legs behind Alex's back. But Alex didn't let him take the upper hand, he didn't pick up any speed slowly but surely driving Brian insane. "Let-let me cum, please- I need it Alex please!" there were silent sobs between Brian's words and Alex stopped looking up at him. His hair all messed up drool dripping from his mouth, with a blush that stretched all the way to his ears and tears rolling down his cheeks. "What color Brian?" There was a look on concern on his face when Brian didn't answer immediately, "G-green holy shit, don't stop please." Alex grinned, he knew his friend, so he continued, ignoring Brian's whining and begging, but making sure he was alright.

It took no longer then fifteen minutes for Brian to break and apologize between sobs making sure to let Alex know that he never would do it again. Yet again Alex stopped and looked up, Brian was a mess, tears and drool all over his bright red face his whole body shaking and twitching. He had enough, so Alex released the grip and in one fluid movement took him all the way into his mouth, and Brian screamed moaning loudly. His whole body was shaking and twitching, his back was lifted up the ground arching at a uncomfortable angle while he came into Alex's mouth as the orgasm shook him to his core.

WIth a soft thud Brian's back hit the floor and Alex sat up, pulling the other man into his arms. He had Brian's head on his legs and slowly ran his fingers through his hair making sure he was alright. "I hope" Alex began, "Next time you will just ask instead of driving me insane for an hour." He looked down at Brian's half closed eyes and the man nodded weakly, but Alex knew it was a lie. Brian wouldn't change and if he was honest, he didn't want him to change.


End file.
